Maia
by haileygrl
Summary: The young werewolf is just getting back on her feet after a pack fight, but the cruel 'leader; decides to drop by Maia's for a visit and hell breaks loose. A sudden conflict through packs sparks anger and violence. Maia...


**AN: Okay, so I just finished City of the Fallen Angels and decided, "Why not right about Maia and some other guy? It'd be cute. But maybe it wouldn't be just about her, it'd be a whole thing about everyone." I don't know… I thought it might be cool. So I guess I'll see if it's good or not. XD**

**Chapter1:**

That bastard had the nerve to show up at my door. I knew if I answered it, I'd be in a whole lot of shit. So, instead I ignored it. The constant knocking was sure to drive me insane and before I realized what I was doing, I had opened the large metal door. When it was fully opened I saw a tall, tanned, and muscular teen with ocean blue eyes and dark raven hair. _Theodore Blazer. _He switched his baggy sweaters with dark leather jackets and his old worn sweats for a pair of new dark-wash skinny jeans. He completed the look with a pair of all black Converse. His lip ring glimmered in the sunlight and even though I didn't want to admit it, he was beautiful.

"Maia, I know you're pissed and you have every right to be-" His words pissed me off.

"Of course I do! You and your asshole friends had no right to attack _my _friends. Go away!" I slammed the door in his face, or at least I tried to. His foot had jammed itself in between the door and the frame in the nick of time. "Maia! Don't be unreasonable! I'm sorry, but your Shadowhunter friends and my pack never got along. Why would you bring them into Downworlder territory?" I shook my head. _They aren't all bad. At least not Clary, she never hurt anyone… who didn't deserve it. _Theo pushed harder on the door, and it swung open knocking me on my ass. A silent yelp came from me. Theo looked down at me and I could see the ghost of my brother, Daniel.

Theo and Daniel were almost alike. Both were viscous and selfish. They loved to cause others pain and sit back to watch them suffer. The only difference between the two was that Daniel was long gone; Theo could still physically and mentally hurt me.

"C'mon Maia, fight back at least. Ya'know, Daniel was right about you being weak. He said you were like a doll, so damn easy to throw around." His laughs were like chaotic barks; they sent chills up my spine. And somehow, in the back of my head, I knew that Theo was going to strike out at me.

"You are so beautiful. I just wish you were smart enough to know when to fight. Oh well, such a waste." He slammed his shoe into my side and I rolled over in pain. He lifted me and threw me against a wall. "I didn't want to fight you, but honestly when I see you, I get the urge to break that little face of yours." His fist made contact with my nose and I heard a crunch. It seemed to echo through-out the house.

"That has got to hurt!" The more he spoke the more I wanted to fight back, to prove I was strong. Way stronger then he had ever thought. With the renewed courage, I had lifted my head up slightly and spit on him.

"Hey, assclown, shut the hell up!" I shoved him off of me and bolted for the door. He got there before me, as I had predicted. But, what he hadn't seen was my foot aimed at his treasured jewels between his legs. He let out a strangled yelp and he fell to the floor. I quickly opened up the door and ran to Luke's. It was across town, but with the wolf speed, I could be there in a matter of seconds, that is _if_ Theo wasn't traveling around with his pack.

Second in command, Vera Will, caught up to me. We both rounded the corner at the same time; her long pale fingers wrapping themselves around my arm. She swung me around her body, shoving me into Tyran Long, one of Theo's closest friends. Tyran knocked me into the nearest wall.

"You can't leave just yet. Theo wanted to talk to you. And what Theo wants, Theo gets." I was just about fed up with Theo and his pack. "Fuck off mutt!" I struggled against him, but he had me caged in with his arms. _I might as well, I mean… I have got to get out of here. _And that's when I let loose, and bit into his arm. He snarled and dropped his left arm to cradle his injured right one.

"You bitch! I swear if Theo doesn't kill you, I will." I ran. I didn't fucking care anymore. My sneakers made harsh slapping noise against the hot pavement. It was broad daylight and if Theo decided to follow me it'd look pretty suspicious. All it would take is for me to yell out _"RAPE" _and someone would come to my rescue, preferably Luke or Simon. And as my shoes slammed down on the road, I could hear a soft voice telling me, guiding me, to Clary's apartment. _Nobody lives there anymore… why would I want to go there? _

**AN: Hey! In the beginning I said I wanted to start another story, and I do. But that also means that's another story to update. And it may be hard because I have 6 stories already (some I have ignored since forever). So please bear with me. **

**Here's the back story. Maia has been turned into a werewolf (you should know that) and has lived on her own for a while occasionally going back and forth between Luke's and the pack's 'home'. She has recently gotten into 3 fights with a neighboring pack of angst ridden teens. Yes, I said teens. They have surprisingly survived attacks. The pack is out for her blood. Theodore Blazer (Theo) used to be her brother's 'friend' before Daniel died. Vera has always been there for Theo, even when she really should get the hell out of there. Tyran is… I'm not even going to spoil it. **

**PS: I'm also thinking about writing another story about Clary and Jace. I might call it Broken Bonds or Break Your Little Heart (just got into All Time Low… hence the song title…)**

**Hope you enjoyed! X3**

**SNEEK PEEKERS!**

Simon POV:

"Hey, Luke? Have you seen Maia yet? We were supposed to go to the movies with Jace and Clary…" I was starting to get worried. Maia was never one to break plans without telling someone first. And what was worse, was that Luke hadn't even heard from her. _I mean Luke is the effin pack leader, he should know where she is, right? _I had to stop freaking; Maia could take care of herself. She was a big girl. Big girl meaning a mature female who does not need to be watched every five seconds by her would've been boyfriend. _I mean Isabelle doesn't like me being close to my not really girlfriends… I am such a looser… _

Maia POV:

"Mother fu-!" I was knocked down. And grabbed… then bound… Mr. Meaty carried me off to god knows where. _Little old' Theo… getting asses to do all the work. Like always… _ I was thrown onto something soft… like a bed? My blindfold came off and I saw who it was. I let out a gasp.

"Shit!"


End file.
